Together
by Babelvr54
Summary: What if she had enough? Would he go? BABE. Complete.
**Steph POV**

This is it. I'm done. I am sick and tired of being put down. I am sick and tired of being let down and I am sick and tired of feeling weak, needing to be rescued. I am done.

I looked at the burning vehicle in front of me and walked backwards, assessing the damage. Thinking for an exit. I want to go away. I want to be alone. I want to think through all my life decisions. I want to be free of all my obligations, all the pressures of life. I want to fly for once.

I turned around and walked away. I am going to fly.

* * *

XOXOXO

I ditched all my trackers all my jewellery and bought new shoes and clothes with some cash I had. I ditched everything else and started to walk towards my new life.

I am not completely stupid, about a year ago I brought in a skip. He was a nice kid, just a little lost. I helped him find the right (mostly legal) path in life, and in return he created a dozen aliases for me. I opened up a storage unit for one of my identities – Michelle Watson. It covered all my basic needs for at least a year. I was waiting for the right time, but it never seemed like it. Until now.

The cops hadn't shown up yet, but I knew I had minutes until Rangeman arrived on scene and I need to leave before then. I took a moment to bid Stephanie Plum farewell and then stepped onto a bus.

* * *

XOXOXO

Stephanie Plum died 6 months ago, and I haven't had it in me to feel an ounce of remorse. Everything about that life seemed blurry to the new spectrum of excitement I was now experiencing. I had a job I kinda enjoyed. I was happy. The only problem was the tiny voice inside my head screaming at me that I was missing something, more like missing someone.

I wanted to contact him, but I didn't want to be dragged back.

* * *

XOXOXO

 **Ranger POV**

Six months, two days, three hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds since one Stephanie Plum was considered 'dead'. I know it isn't true the same way I know she's entered a room. My heart is connected directly to hers and I would definitely feel it if she was no longer there, because I wouldn't be here either.

The others – Tank, Lester, Bobby look at me with pity every day. They think I'm crazy for believing that she's alive. But I know it in my heart. How I wish she'd taken me with her, wherever she's gone off to. There's nothing here for me without her. She is my reason – for everything.

* * *

XOXOXO

I left the bonds office with a stack of files and slammed the doors of my SUV shut when I noticed a letter on my dashboard.

 _BATMAN_

 _Tonight at 8. Salsa. Come ready for someday._

 _WONDERWOMAN_

My heart slammed against my ribcage as I thought about seeing her again. I knew she wouldn't leave me behind, I was just biding my time.

* * *

XOXOXO

Salsa is the name of a small restaurant at the edge of Trenton. Everything about the place screams privacy. You mind your own business and everyone's happy. Coincidentally, they also have the best dip in all of Trenton.

Steph and I had only been after tough distractions. She needed a place away where no one would recognize her, and I needed for her to feel safe.

I awaited her at our usual table.

I knew the moment she entered because the air around me became static. All my senses elevated. Six long months I'd been waiting for this moment and it had finally come.

She looked beautiful, her curly brown hair in a messy bun, she was wearing glasses. Her dress was conservative, yet she was the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. My heart drank in her presence and tried to escape the confines of my chest to the one woman who owned it.

* * *

XOXOXO

Instead of speaking, she slid a piece of paper to me.

 _You have two options:_

 _Leave with me right now and never look back_

 _Walk away_

I didn't even have to think about it. My life belongs to her. She doesn't know that I was on the brink of suicide when I first met her – taking on the most dangerous missions. She doesn't know that I sneak into her apartment to watch her sleep, because my nightmares are unbearable some nights.

I stood up, offered her my arm and we walked away, into the night and to our future.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I thought I'd make it up to you after I wrote that train wreck of a story 'My funny valentine'…. Don't go read it. I'm going to remove it in a couple of days. I was in a weird place when I wrote that…

I hope you guys liked this story better. I've always wanted Steph and Ranger on the run, living together happily without any drama. All mistakes are mine, the characters aren't.


End file.
